Digimon Adventure 04: The next Generation
by Orceanos
Summary: -On Hiatus-[AU, next gen] 28 years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon new enemies are threatening the Digiworld. Old enemies return, seeking for vengeance, the former Digidestined are now grown up adults and so their children become the next generation of Digidestined, but also they become the main targets of the vengeful evils.
1. Dramatis Personae

**Dramatis Peronae:**

Taichi and Sora Kamiya

\- _Masaru Kamiya (15, male) MetalKoromon_

\- _Sakura Kamiya (13, female) Mokumon_

Yamato "Matt" and Yun Ishida

\- _Andrew "Andy" Ishida (14, male) Pichimon_

Koushiro "Izzy" and Mimi Izumi

\- _Maikeru Izumi (15, male) MetalKoromon_

\- _May Izumi (15, female) Petitmon_

Takeru "T.K." and Hikari Takaishi

\- _Hoshi Takaishi (12, female) Relemon_

\- Kaori Takaishi (9, female)

Ken and Yolei Ichijouji

\- _Tadashi Ichijouji (14, male) Popomon_

\- _Makani Ichijouji (12, female) Puwamon_

\- Akemi Ichijouji (9, female)

\- Kenshin Ichijouji (9, male)

Joe and Yumiko Kido

\- Ino Kido (7, female)

Davis and Rei Motomiya

\- Teshi Motomiya (5, male, adopted)

Cody and Noriko Hida

\- Miyamoto Hida (8, male)


	2. Prelude

**Welcome to my new project. My first try to write a Digimon next-gen fic. I would recommend that you read my story 'Digimon Adventure 03: Call of Dragomon' first, because a few (key-) events of this story are caused by events from my previous story. I hope that you'll enjoy this one.**

 **PS: All Digimon mentioned in this story are "existing" Digimon, which means they are listed on .com**

 **Fiction reference: All next-gen characters are my own OCs, similarities to dead or living people are coincidentally.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

 **Woe to you, oh Earth and Sea, for the Devil sends the beast with wrath,**

 **Because he knows the time is short...**

 **Let him who hath understanding reckon the number of the beast**

 **For it is a human number,**

 **Its number is Six hundred and sixty six.**

He had broken her wings, he had burned her and eventually he had pushed her into a river of liquid fire. She had been burned from the outside and when she had opened her mouth to let out a scream of pain, the liquid fire had entered her body and had burned her from inside. Until the darkness had come, the cold and chilling embrace of darkness. The darkness had saved her from being burned to ashes and now the darkness was healing her wounds.

But four days later she felt a huge eruption and she was burned again this time by a wave of light, which had burned her eyes so badly that she maybe would never be able to see again.

A few days later the darkness retuned and started to heal her wound again, but this time the darkness also spoke to her. "How far would you go for revenge?" It was voice cold as ice.

"As far as needed!" her mouth was dry, every word she spoke was pure pain.

"Are you willing to do everything that is necessary?

"Yes!" Her voice was weak but filled with determination.

"What will you do for revenge?"

"Everything!"

"Alright then, open your eyes."

She slowly opened her eyes; even the movements of her eyelids caused her unimaginable pain. She didn't see much, she saw that she was in a cave or a big, quite dark room, in front of her was a dark crystal, it looked like something was inside the crystal and behind the crystal was the big silhouette of an old man, she knew too well. "You?"

"Yes, Daemon and Beelzemon are dead and Dragomon is imprisoned again, now my time to reign has come!"

In the blink of an eye the old man stood in front of her and pulled a metal disk out of the pocket of his cloak. "This will give you the power to take revenge."

She only was able to look at the ancient sign on the disk and the single word that was written underneath the sign: Lust, before he pressed the disk against her forehead. She screamed in pain when the disk merged together with her.

"And now LadyDevimon rise again as Demon Lord of lust."

A new evil had appeared in the Digiworld, but it had been hiding until the Digidestined were too busy to look after the Digiworld on a regular basis. And then the fatal day had come, no one had seen it coming; the power of the harmonious ones had been overwhelmed by darkness. The time continuum in the Digiworld separated itself from the time continuum in the human world. The Digidestined were unaware until the day they noticed they were unable to open the gates to the Digiworld with their digivices. But the Digiworld was not lost, the oracle and the prophet were still left to call new forces against the darkness.

25 years had passed in the human world since the defeat of Dragomon, good years for the former Digidestined. Sora Kamiya sat on the couch and flipped through the TV channels. She had closed the flower shop early after lunch, no one was buying flower at the 28th of July, and especially not when it was -4°C (269°K, 24°F) cold, windy and snowy.

 _And now on Channel 6 a special report about the more than unexpected and uncontrollable weather phenomena all over the world: Japan is covered under a thick layer of snow, the Sydney Harbor is completely frozen, most parts of New York had been evacuated because of a giant flood, South America hadn't seen any rain since two months and in Europe the records for the highest measured temperatures are broken on a daily basis._

 _Weather and climate experts have now explanation, what could have caused this massive and very sudden climate change._

 _But it's not the first time we're suffering from climate changes like this. 30 years ago we had suffered from very similar climate changes followed by the Odaiba crisis. During the Odaiba crisis the district of Odaiba had been completely covered in thick mist and had been devastated by digital monsters, short Digimon. Both scientists and conspiracy theorists agree that the Odaiba crisis had been a harbinger of the Digimon crisis. During the Digimon crisis Digimon had been spotted all over the world together with huge black towers, but as fast as they had appeared as fast the had vanished again, still we don't have any details._

 _Dr. Koushiro Izumi leader of the worldwide digital research program stated that there is no need to worry; the rapid change of the weather is not related to digital phenomena._

 _After the advertisement we'll tell you more about a new possible Digital crisis so please stay tuned and don't forget you heard it first on Channel 6._

Sora turned offthe TV and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, with a steaming hot coffee in her hands she walked out on the balcony of her apartment. She thought about the time 30 years ago when she had been in that summer camp with her best friends and was soaked into the Digiworld for the first time. Sora was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice that someone had opened the apartment door and that the same person walked to her, to join her on the balcony, she only noticed him when she felt two arms wrapping around her waist and his nose nuzzling into her hair. "Hey you."

"Hi darling." His hot breath sent shivers down her spine. "Why are you out here, I'm sure you'll catch a cold."

Sora turned around to face her husband and gave him a peck on the tip of his slightly red nose. "I bet you'll catch a cold before me Tai." she said with a forced smile.

"You don't look happy Sora."

"How could I be happy, it's summer, it's snowing and our kids together with most of the other Digidestined's kids are in the same summer camp, were everything had started 30 years ago; this can't be a coincidence."

Tai tightened the embrace around his beloved wife. "I know and I wish I could deny your worries, but I wasn't able to call Izzy, he's not responding. But you know our kids are strong and I'm sure that they are fine."

Gennai and Centarumon stood side by side in front of a big wall with pictures engraved in it. It was the legend of the first Digidestined and their failure, followed by the legend of the chosen children that had defeated Apocalymon, the rise of the Digimon Emperor, the revenge of MaloMyotismon and the terrific return of Dragomon. The rest of the wall was covered with dust and dirt.

Gennai pulled a small bag out of the pocket of his coat and walked to the last part of the wall. He pulled the crest of courage and love out of the bag and pushed them into small slits, which were part of the pictures, in the wall.

"Courage and love had become stronger than all." In front of Gennai appeared two Digieggs one with a light green sword on it and one with a blue flame on it "They brought us bravery and magnanimity." He gave the eggs Centarumon.

Next he pushed the crest of friendship into the wall. "Friendship had become stronger and stronger until it became fraternity." A Digiegg with two red hands on it that were holding each other appeared.

He pushed the next crests into the wall. "Knowledge and sincerity brought us creativity and charisma." Another two Digieggs appeared one with a beige omega on it, three dots and two triangles were attached to the omega; on the other was a lavender circle with three lavender dots attached to it and a smaller lavender dot in the middle.

Gennai moved on with the next crests. "Kindness combined with a new way of love and sincerity became justice and innocence." Two more Digieggs appeared one with a golden Libra on it and one with a light blue symbol that looked like the crest of sincerity but with a light blue circle at the bottom part attached to it.

At last he pushed the crest of light and hope into the wall. "Hope and light underrated but powerful gave us the gift of purity." A slightly darker Digiegg appeared with bright withe circle on it.

Centarumon now was holding eight Digieggs in his arms, when they heard the steps of another Digimon echoing through the ruins. Gennai and Centarumon turned around and saw an evil but very attractive Digimon. Gennai touched Centarumon's arm and looked at the evil Digimon that had come. "You're too late Demon Lord. The prophecy will be full filled."

Centarumon and Gennai disappeared into a cloud of golden dust. The evil Digimon walked closer to the wall and looked at it. "Well the children will pay for the deeds of their parents."

 **Alright the prologue is done; in the next chapter you'll finally see the new Digidestined for the first time. I hope you liked the prologue.**

 **At the moment the plot for this story is already set, but still there are some details that have to be done. So if you have any suggestions for this story, feel free to let me know what you would like to see in future chapters and what you wouldn't like to see.**

 **As always pls R &R and I see you soon**

 **sayonara**


	3. Heroes

**So this is the first chapter with the new generation.**

 **It's the 28** **th** **of July and the kids are in the same camp were most of their parents had started their adventure.**

 **Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine Rechte an Digimon.**

 **Act 1: File Island**

It's gettin' dark to dark to see

I feel I'm knocking on heaven's door

Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door

A brown, slightly red, haired girl sad in front of a small fireplace and played acoustic guitar, while a boy with dark red hair sang to her music, the other kids, or better teens, joined them during the chorus. The music was the only thing they had to distract themselves from the cold that was all around them.

Originally they just had wanted to walk a bit through the forest, but they had been surprised by a heavy snowstorm and they had taken shelter in a dilapidated hut. Inside they had found barely enough wood to light a small fire in the fireplace. Now the boy with incredible messy red hair and his good friend Tadashi, Tadashi really looked like the mirror image of his father Ken, tried to keep the flames burning.

"Can we sing another song?" asked Hoshi the youngest among them.

"Sure, there are still a few songs left I can play. You'll sing again Andrew?" chirped Sakura while she made a few adjustments to the strings of her guitar.

"As long as I know them." said Andrew slightly blushing.

He recognized the song after the first two accords.

"Uh the songs you play are older than our parents." interrupted May, the chestnut haired girl, slightly annoyed.

"But those songs are awesome." came the instant reply of Masaru, the boy with the incredible messy hair.

May pointed at Andrew, Masaru and Sakura with her index finger. "You are too much like your fathers."

"I wish you would be a bit more like father, sis." Maikeru Izumi, the chest nut haired boy and obvious twin of May, had put his laptop down and had joined the conversation.

"It's getting less windy and snowy." mentioned the last one of the group Makani, while she looked through the turbid window.

Masaru stood up. "I go out and check, if maybe we can find a way out of the forest."

His sister also stood up. "I'll go with you."

"No please stay here Sakura, where it is safe."

Tadashi chuckled. "Maybe May should go with him; at least she can defend him."

"No thanks I prefer to stay here, where it is warm." She said annoyed from Tadashi's try to be funny.

"Oh don't worry sis, I'm sure Masaru would do _everything_ to keep you warm."

May, slightly embarrassed, gave her brother and Tadashi a light punch on the head. "Idiots."

Masaru, his head red like a tomato, walked to the door of the hut. The door hung loose in the frame, but at least it wasn't rattling anymore, a sign that the wind had become weaker.

Sakura wanted to continue with playing the guitar, but they heard the loud scream of Masaru as soon as he had left the hut.

"Brother!" Sakura jumped to the door to look after her brother, but outside, right in front of the door was a big spiral vortex made of light. Sakura and the others felt that something was pulling them towards the spiral vortex, it soaked them in. Sakura couldn't help herself and was soaked in; the other who had tried to help her also got soaked in.

Masaru didn't really know what had happened. He remembered that he had gotten soaked into the spiral vortex and then everything had become black. Now he felt that he was lying on a rather soft ground and he felt that something was lying on top of him. A pleasant smell filled his nose and something tickled his cheeks. He slowly opened his eyes; the first thing he saw was a flood of chestnut hair, suddenly he realized that May was lying on top of him.

"Oh brother I fear she'll kill you."

Masaru turned his head slightly and saw his sister sitting next to him together with Hoshi.

"Why would she do that?" asked Hoshi very curious.

"Because Masaru and May have a very special relationship."

Masaru blushed furiously. "It's not like that, we're just very good friends."

"Of course bro." Sakura grinned evil and patted his head.

Masaru felt that May was moving now. As soon as May realized noticed on whom she was lying she sat up as if she had been stung by a tarantula. Masaru closed his eyes and waited for the punches of May. But nothing happened, he slowly opened his eyes and he saw May slightly smiling with a red shade on her cheeks, offering hi her hand to help him stand up.

He took her hand and stood up. "Thanks."

They stood opposite to each other in an awkward silence, blushing.

"Are you done yet? We have to find out where we are and more important we have to find the others." Sakura rolled her eyes annoyed.

Masaru knew his sister was right and looked at the surroundings. They were in the middle of a small clearing; the plants around them looked completely different, more tropical, than the ones they had seen before the snowstorm.

Also he realized that their clothes had changed. May was now wearing knee long sport pants, sneakers and a red T-shirt; Sakura was wearing jeans, black boots and a 'Guns 'n' Roses' T-shirt; Hoshi wore long beige pants, sneakers and a white blouse. Masaru himself was wearing black pants, red chucks, a dark green shirt and a black sleeveless vest.

"Does anyone of you know why we are wearing different clothes than in the hut?" asked Hoshi curious and slightly frightened.

"I have no clue." Answered her Masaru.

"Hey guys I found them."

Masaru and the girly turned around and looked were the voice had come from. At the edge of the forest they saw four tiny beings, hesitant the four things hooped nearer, one of them looked like a metallic mouse, one was just a ball of smoke, one was a turquoise ball of slime with small wings and horns and the last one was a yellow ball of slime with a fox like tail. Masaru stepped between these strange things and the three girls; it looked a bit odd because those tiny beings didn't look like they were a threat to the teens and May as captain of the female school karate team was a way better fighter than him.

But in the moment he made eye contact with the strange things the metallic mouse jumped towards him, out of reflex he caught it and the little thing let out joyful squeals. He could've sworn that the metallic mouse was squealing his name; much to his surprise each of the girls now also had one of the beings in their hands.

"Who are you?" asked Hoshi curious.

"I'm Relemon and I have waited for you."

"I'm MetalKoromon and I'll be your best friend Masaru."

"What's your name?" asked Sakura the small ball of smoke.

"I'm Mokumon and I'll be your partner."

"I'm Petitmnon." Said the tiny slime dragon in May's hands.

And then Masaru understood. "Are you Digimon?"

"Of course we are what else we should be."

Hoshi looked at Masaru with big eyes. "Does that mean they're like the special pets of our parents?"

"It seems so. Do you know where we are, MetalKoromon?"

"We are on File Island in the Digiworld."

"Oh ok." Masaru, just like the others, had absolutely no clue what 'File Island' and 'Digiworld' were.

May had stepped closer to Masaru and whispered into his ear. "Do you know what's going here?"

"No, I have absolutely don't know what is going on here."

"MetalKoromon why are we here?"

"You're the new Digidestined and you are here to save the Digiworld."

In this moment the four Digimon started to glow.

MetalKoromon digivolve to Kapurimon!

Mokumon digivolve to DemiMeramon!

Petitmon digivolve to Babydmon!

Relemon digivolve to Viximon!

The small Digimon looked different now and the four new Digidestined were holding a D3 Digivices in their hands; Masaru's was light green, Sakura's dark blue, May's lavender and Hoshi's white.

"What are those things?" asked May.

"These are Digivices." answered her Digimon.

"I saw my mom once with one of those things in her hand standing in front of the PC a few years ago." mentioned Hoshi.

"I think we should have a serious talk to with our Parents as soon as we're home again. But first we have to find the others." said Sakura reminding them that the others were still missing.

So the new Digidestined together with their Digimon partners walked through the unknown forest and hoped to find their friends.

Suddenly they heard Hoshi screaming, they turned around and walked a few steps back and saw that Hoshi's leg was caught in a cobweb, a very big cobweb. Something moved in the in the underwood and Hoshi felt that the cobweb was moving. A huge black spider came out of the underwood. "Oh no that is Dokugumon." Said Kapurimon.

"Dokugumon?" asked Masaru.

"An evil Digimon, I guess it thinks we are its meal."

Sakura was very concerned about her cousin. "DemiMeramon can you help us, we must save Hoshi!"

"I'm sorry Sakura but I'm too weak, unless you lend me your strength."

"Help me Viximon!" screamed Hoshi while Dokugumon came nearer.

Hoshi's Digivice started to glow.

Viximon digivolve to Renamon!

"Diamond Storm!" Diamond shards his Dokugumon, they didn't cause much damage, but at least they stopped Dokugumon for a moment.

"Masaru we must help them too, use your Digivice." commanded Kapurimon.

Masaru nodded and pointed his Digivice at Kapurimon.

Kapurimon digivolve to Kotemon!

Kapurimon transformed into a reptilian Kendo fighter.

"Help them DemiMeramon!"

DemiMeramon digivolve to Candlemon!

"It's our turn now Badydmon, we must help them too."

Babydmon digivolve to Dracomon.

"Hothead!" "Paraffin Paralyzer!" "Baby Breath!" Kotemon attacked with its now burning bamboo sword, Candlemon shot molten wax and Dracomon attacked with a small fireball it had created in his mouth. Together they managed to expel Dokugumon and to free Hoshi. They quickly ran away from the cobweb. "Thank you guys and thank you Renamon."

"You're welcome cousin."

Renamon put his pawn on Hoshi's shoulder. "I'll always be there for you Hoshi."

The Digidestined continued with the search for their friends, but it seemed like the forest had no end. They chatted quite a lot with their Digimon and they got a lot of information. The Digimon told them everything about the Digiworld and File Island. They also told the Digidestined everything about Vilemon an evil Digimon that had proclaimed itself 'King of File Island' and controlled a bunch of other Digimon via hypnosis. But the Digimon had no answer to the most important question: How could the Digidestined go home? While they listened to the Digimon Hoshi got a bad suspicion, all those things the Digimon were telling sounded suspiciously similar to the things she had read in the books of her father.

Hoshi got interrupted in her thoughts when she heard Sakura's voice. "Hey look at that."

Sakura showed them a footprint she had discovered, it was a rather fresh footprint and it was the footprint of a sneaker. As they looked closer they found even more footprints.

"That must be the footprints of the others; if we hurry we might find them before the sun goes down." Masaru was happy that hey finally were able to find the others; the others followed Masaru as fast as possible.

After 30 minutes they finally found the others near a little river. It was very joyful reunion, especially for Maikeru and May. As Masaru had expected their clothes also had changed: Maikeru was wearing a short sleeved shirt and shorts and sneakers, Andrew wore an orange T-Shirt with a sleeveless blue hoody and jeans, Tadshi wore a black buttoned up shirt, jeans and black shoes and Makani wore light blue jeans and a yellow T-shirt with a red scarf.

And they weren't alone Maikeru, Tadashi, Andrew and Makani were also accompanied by Digimon. Maikeru by a gear shaped Digimon called Hagurumon, Andrew by green amphibian Digimon called Betamon, Tadashi by a small lion like Digimon called Liollmon and Makani by a bird like Digimon called Falcomon **(A/N: The original one, not the one from Digimon Datasquad.)** .

Tadashi looked at Masaru. "So you also found Digimon partners?"

"Yes and we also got those." He showed him his Digivice.

"Mhm we also got them." Tadashi showed him his golden D3 Digivice. Andrew, Maikeru and Makani did the same.

Andrews was red, Maikeru's was beige and Makani's was light blue.

"Do you know how we get home?" asked Masaru slightly desperate.

"No, even Maikeru has no idea."

"Well, then we might should search awhere we could spend the night." suggested Masaru.

The other agreed and so the Digidestined left the small river and searched a place where they could spend the night. While they walked through the forest Masaru told them everything about their battle against Dokugumon.

It was already dark when they found a clearing that looked like a good place for a camp.

Suddenly huge nets appeared out of nowhere and caught the Digidestined another net caught their Digimon. Four shadows sat on a branch and looked in amusement at their prey.

"Master Vilemon will be very pleased."

"We should take them to the pit, where they will die."

"What's happening here?" Asked Hoshi frightened.

"I…I feel so dizzy." Makani was the first one who passed out and quickly the other passed out too.

 **First chapter with the new Digidestined is finally done. I hope you liked it; even it was a bit boring I guess, but the characters are all introduced now so I think I can add more action into the next chapter.**

 **Oh and great job with your election 'murica. May the apocalypse start now.**

 **As always pls R &R and I see you soon.**

 **sayonara**


	4. Into the Pit

**Alright finally a new chapter, it's time for some action.**

 **Disclaimer: Ik bezit geen rechten aan Digimon.**

Masaru woke up from a pain in his arms and shoulders, he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was lattice bars, he turned his head slowly to the left and to the right, his friends were chained to the wall, just like him. His feet were hanging above the ground and only the tight chains around his arms prevented him from falling down. He was in a pretty dark room he was only able to see his friends but no Digimon. He tried to talk to them, but his throat was dry and his voice was weak, also it looked like they were still asleep or unconscious.

Only a few minutes later appeared four identical Digimon, they had the same size as Kotemon, their heads and bodies were a ball covered in chain mail and a red hood.

"Wake them up! The crowd is waiting for the main fight." yelled on of the Digimon.

They had brought buckets with water and woke the Digidestined up by splashing cold water in the Digidestined's faces. They lifted the iron lattice that was in front of the Digidestined and unchained them. As soon as the chains didn't hold them anymore the Digidestined fell to the ground, Masaru fell down on his knees and was heavy breathing.

"Stand up you worthless crap!" shouted one of the Digimon.

Tadashi was about to reply something, but in the moment he opened his mouth one of the Digimon jumped towards him and slapped him hard.

"If I want to hear your voice I will let you know."

Tadashi looked at the Digimon in anger; his sister gave him a tissue to wipe off the blood that came from his burst open lips.

"Be quite and follow us or we have to use more violence!" yelled the Digimon that most likely was the commander among the four Digimon.

Shocked by what had happened to Tadashi they followed the Digimon. They were led through dark and tight tunnels only illuminated by a single torch which was held by one of the Digimon. Masaru noticed that he still was in possession of his Digivice. The guards led them further through the network of dark tunnels until they reached a big hall. The hall was round and five other tunnels were connected to the hall and a big gate was on the opposite side of the wall. One of the guards left them and the remaining three pushed them towards the gate.

The gate swung open by itself, the guards forced them to take the steps which had been behind the gate. As they walked up the stairs they finally saw light again, the steps ended in an iron cage that was illuminated by the sun. They were shocked when they saw their Digimon partners chained to the wall of the cage.

"Kotemon what happened to you?"

"I'm sorry Masaru but we got caught too and woke up like this."

"Silence!" The leader of the guards opened the door of the cage and roughly pushed Masaru out in the dirt. Moments later Kotemon lied next to Masaru in the dirt.

"And here they are the contenders for the last fight of these great games!"

Masaru and Kotemon stood up slowly and looked around to see where they were. Masaru was shocked when he saw that he stood in an arena similar to those he knew from history lessons about the Roman Empire. It must have been at least 150 Digimon on the ranks that looked down on him and Kotemon.

"And now the champion is here, the king of the arena, the undefeated: Nanimon!"

At the opposite side of the wall swung a gate open and an odd looking Digimon came out of it, it was just a head with arms and legs attached to it, but it was very muscular.

"This fight will not end until someone gets killed!"

Masaru looked around to find the announcer while the crowd cheered loud.

A big grin appeared on Nanimon's oversized face. "Do not worry child this will be over very quick if you stand still."

"Begin!" yelled the announcer.

Masaru was shocked, it was only his second day in the Digiworld and his life was in danger again, but this time not as meal of a wild and evil Digimon, but as participant in a gladiator fight.

Masaru got roughly pushed out of his thoughts as Nanimon charged at him.

"Power Punch!" Nanimon's fist became bigger and it directly aimed at Masaru's head.

"Hot Head!" Kotemon's bamboo sword started to burn and Kotemon charged at Nanimon.

Kpotemon's bamboo sword and Nanimon's fist met in a big clash. Nanimon's fist had broken Kotemon's sword like it was a match, the second punch of Nanimon came so fast Kotemon didn't even saw it, the punch sent Kotemon flying across the arena and it crushed into the wooden walls of the arena.

Nanimon now looked at Masaru and immediately charged at him. Masaru panicked, never had been good at sports or fighting, he desperately tried to run away from Nanimon, but it was clear for everyone that Nanimon was faster.

"Power Punch!"

Luckily Masaru saw the punch early enough, unlike Kotemon, Masaru didn't try to block or to counter the attack, instead he ducked away and Nanimon's punch only hit the air. Nanimon became furious about missing his mark and instantly attacked again. It was a miracle that Masaru managed to doge the attack again, but he knew that he couldn't continue like this. When Nanimon attacked for the third time it happened, Masaru fell over his own feet into the dust of the arena. Nanimon's punch might have missed again, but now Masaru was lying on the ground and he knew that he wouldn't be able to evade the next attack.

"Hot Head!" Kotemon had managed to recover a bit and had attacked Nanimon with a head-butt while his Kendo-Mask was burning. But the attack had not much effect on Nanimon; it had just made it angrier.

"Tettsui!" Nanimon turned around and hit Kotemon's head with a downward punch, shuttering Kotemon's helmet, revealing its lizard like head. Nanimon raised its fist again to deliver the final blow, but Masaru jumped between Nanimon and its target. Masaru felt like he had been hit by a truck when Nanimon's fist crushed into his back. His whole body hurt and he saw everything pretty blurred.

"Masaru!" Kotemon looked with big eyes at Masaru.

Sakura was shocked when she saw what had happened to her brother. She tried to open the door of the cage but one of the guards grabbed her hair and pulled her back very roughly.

"You asshole!" May kicked the Digimon that had hurt Sakura with all her might.

She had hit the Digimon pretty hard but as soon as she was about to attack again she felt something cold and sharp at her throat, one of the guards held its sword against her neck. May didn't dare to move, even if it seemed that the guards had order not to kill the Digidestined.

Nanimon looked down at Masaru and Kotemon. "I have to admit you fought brave, but it was not enough. It is over now."

It raised its fist again, but it was unable to make the final punch, because it was blinded by a green light coming from Kotemon.

Kotemon digivolve to Gladimon!

Kotemon's body transformed into a ball with arms and legs, its body was completely covered by a medieval armor, only its blue eyes remained unprotected and it held a saber in every hand.

"Blade Furry!" Gladimon pointed its sabers away from its body and spun its body very fast creating a destructive whirlwind of steel.

Nanimon quickly backed away from the deadly rotary Gladimon had become. But it had been too late Nanimon already had taken a few painful hits.

"Power Punch!" Nanimon took a moment to study Gladimon's movements and then charged at its opponent.

"Omni Slash!" Gladimon dodged Nanimon's attack with a quick jump in the last moment and Gladimon hit Nanimon hard with its sabers. Immediately Gladimon made another jump and hit Nanimon again, Gladimon started to jump around Nanimon in circles and with every jump it made a slash with its sabers. After a dozen of hits from Gladimon Nanimon fell unconscious to the ground. Gladimon looked at Masaru and raised its sword for the final slash.

"No you don't have to do this Gladimon, it's more important now to help the others."

"Alright I am with you."

Masaru had managed to stand up but he still had lots of pain every time he moved. He didn't know why but suddenly he noticed two tall hooded creatures on the visitor ranks that looked at him and Gladimon.

May gritted her teeth she was very confident with her fighting skills, but she still had doubts if she could fight while someone held razor edge sharp sword against her throat.

"May!" Dracomon got covered by lavender light.

Dracomon digivolve to Coredramon Blue!

Dracomon became a lot bigger, three times the size of a man **(A/N: ̴ the size of Greymon in the anime.)** also the horns and claws of Dracomon grew bigger and it scales became bright blue. The cage busted just by the expansion of Dracomon's size during the digivolution. May looked in awe at her Digivice that was still glowing slightly. Suddenly a picture of the Digimon which had captured the Digidestined popped up together with some information about them.

"Ninjamon." Spoke May angry.

"Blue Flare Breath!" Coredramon released extremely hot blue flames from its mouth; the flames set the wooden parts of the wall behind the cage in flames. Two of the Ninjamon came in contact with the flames and immediately started to burn. May was shocked when she saw the two Digimon rolling on the ground desperately trying to get rid of the flames while they screamed in pain. She never had seen something cruel like this before. Another one of the Ninjamon attacked, jumping towards Coredramon.

"Strike Bomber!" Coredramon used its tail to smash the attacking Ninjamon into the ground, it dint move anymore afterwards.

At the same out of nowhere different parts of the visitor ranks exploded or started to burn, a mass panic broke out among the visitors of the games. Suddenly a tall hooded creature with a big club appeared besides the Digidestined and knocked the remaining Ninjamon out for just a second green skin was visible under the hood.

"Come with me if you want to live, we do not have much time."

The Digidestined didn't know why but for some reason the felt like they could trust the stranger that had appeared.

Suddenly Masaru felt strong arms around him that picked him up. "Do not worry I will bring you to your friends." said a dark but warm voice.

Gladimon had dedigivolved into Kotemon and the stranger also picked up Kotemon, for just a moment Masaru saw the arm of the stranger it was covered with brown fur. He realized that this must be one of the hooded strangers he had seen among the visitors earlier.

Coredramon dedigivolved into Dracomon and the Digidestined followed the stranger into the tunnels; Sakura turned her head to look after her brother. She saw another hooded stranger which carried Masaru and Kotemon. They ran through the network of tunnels, it seemed like the strangers new exactly where they had to go.

"Who are you? And where are we going" asked May curious.

"We are old friends of your parents and we go to place where it is save." Answered the stranger who carried Masaru and Kotemon.

"Old friends of our parents?" Masaru couldn't believe what he just had heard.

"Yes you can trust us; we will bring you to the hideout. There we can tell you the whole story."

 **So another chapter is done, I bet you already know who the two strangers are. I hope I can update the next chapter a bit quicker.**

 **As always pls R &R and I see you soon**

 **sayonara**

May the victims of the plane crash in Columbia rest in peace.


	5. A Past and Future Secret

**Here it is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Digimon.**

The two strangers that claimed to be friends of the Digidestined's parents led them through the tunnels until they found an exit; the exit was only blocked by a simple iron lattice. The stranger with the club destroyed the lattice like it was nothing. They took the few steps that where behind the lattice and they stood in the middle of the forest again. The stranger with the club pulled something compass like out of his hood and looked at it for a few moments; then they started to walk again into the unknown. Soon they entered a much darker and more overgrown part of the forest, but the deeper they went into the forest the more they saw signs of live and signs that someone worked in the forest.

Suddenly they had found a small path that appeared out of nowhere the strangers walked towards the path like it was the most normal thing in the world. The Digidestined followed the strangers, at least because one of them was still carrying Masaru and Kotemon.

A few minutes later they passed wooden walls and barricades, before they even had realized it they stood in the middle of a camp. There where wooden huts id different sizes and tents in different sizes and shapes, a few of the where very small barely big enough for a child, some of them had the size of a big house.

Finally the two strangers removed their hoods and revealed their faces.

"Now that we are in a safe place, I am Leomon." It was a half man half lion like Digimon that carried Masaru and Kotemon.

"And I am Ogremon." It was a creepy looking Digimon with green skin, horns, white hair and a grotesque face.

"You said you're old friends of our parents, can you prove this?" Asked Sakura, she was still not sure if she could trust the two Digimon.

"We can but right now the health of your brother is more important." answered her Leomon.

Ogremon walked away from them. "I go and look for Sepikmon."

Leomon guided the Digidestined into a big tent inside the tent were several provisionally made beds and a fireplace.

"You can rest here it is the most comfortable place in the camp, as soon as Ogremon has found our medic, Sepikmon will take care of Masaru." Leomon carefully laid Masaru down on a bed.

"How are you?" asked Sakura concerned about her brother.

"My back hurts really badly, but apart from that I feel fine."

Moments later Ogremon came back and was accompanied by a Digimon with a big wooden mask that looked like a shaman.

The shaman walked to Masaru and spoke with a warm and calm voice. "I am Sepikmon and I am the medic of this camp."

Sakura helped to push up Masaru's t-shirt, so that Sepikmon was able to examine Masaru's back. Sepikmon brushed its thin and cold fingers over Masaru's back and murmured something nobody was able to understand.

"You were lucky, your armor absorbed most of the damage, so none of your bones are broken, and you suffer from a big contusion on your back which will result in a big and painful bruise. I cannot do much for you, I can only give you this ointment, it will help you to recover faster and it will also help against the pain." Sepikmon gave Sakura a small clay pot it had pulled out of its old leather bag." It should be applied at least two times a day."

"Thank you Sepikmon you can leave now." spoke Leomon to the medic.

Sepikmon looked at the Digidestined and made a deep bow. "It was an honor for me to help."

"Sepikmon is a great ally but unable to keep a secret." explained Ogremon as soon as Sepikmon had left.

Sakura opened the small clay pot to apply some of the ointment to Masaru's back, but much to her surprise May took the pot out of her hand.

"I'd like to do that if you don't mind."

"Oh … ok … sure."

May dipped her fingers into the ointment and very carefully and gently she rubbed the ointment onto Masaru's back. Sakura was really surprised. _Since when was May so caring_ _ **?**_

"Maybe I should teach you how to fight, you looked like an idiot in the arena." chuckled May.

"Thanks I love the way you're always cheering me up."

In this moment stood Leomon to say something, all eyes were on him. May used that moment and kissed Masaru's cheek gently.

"Was that better?" She whispered into his ear.

Instead of answering Masaru just blushed furiously.

May chuckled again. "I thought so."

"Please stay here in the tent Ogremon and I will get something that will proof that we are old friends of your parents."

They booth left the tent.

"There is something if have to tell you." said Hoshi shyly "Everything that had happened to us since we came to the summer camp reminds me a lot about the things that had happened in my father's books."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura curious.

"As I said everything is just like in the books: Children get soaked into another world, meet strange creatures on an island, the creatures can evolve and they have to fight against evil creatures."

"Well at the moment all we can do is waiting for the evidence Leomon and Ogremon had promised." sighed Tadashi.

May gave Masaru's back one more gentle stroke. "I'm done; I hope you'll get better soon."

"Thanks a lot May, that was very kind of you I really appreciate it."

She smiled gently at him. "Never mid you're very welcome."

The Digidestined waited eager for Leomon's and Ogremon's return. It didn't took much time until they retuned carrying a big chest, it wasn't just a simple chest; on the chest was a difficult pattern and beautiful ornaments made of something metallic. They carefully put the chest between the Digidestined and opened it with a key that looked very old.

Very carefully Leomon grabbed two framed pictures that had been inside the chest and handed them to the Digidestined.

On the first photo were eight kids, twelve Digimon and an old man, Leomon and Ogremon were among those Digimon. The Digidestined took a closer look and realized that the eight children on the picture were: Tai, Matt, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, Joe, T.K. and Kari.

But the second picture surprised them even more, on the second photo the Digidestined's parents looked older also Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken were on the second picture, also Leomon, Ogremon and the old man were on the picture. Another thing that surprised the Digimon was that some of their parents already looked like a couple: Tai had one arm wrapped around Sora's waist and she had her head rested on Tai's shoulder, Mimi had her arms wrapped around Izzy's neck, Ken and Yolei were holding hands and smiled happily, T.K and Kari had their arms wrapped around each other.

But the most fascinating thing was the golden Dragon in the background on the second picture.

Masaru looked at Leomon. "What is the story behind those pictures?"

Leomon sighed. "It is a long story but I will tell you."

So Leomon told them the whole story about the Digidestined. **(A/N: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure 03: Call of Dragomon.)**

"Wow that's unbelievable." said Tadashi.

"But it is the truth." confirmed Ogremon.

Maikeru had listened carefully to the story but there was one thing that wondered him. "Sepikmon had said something about an armor that had protected Masaru from the punch, but what is that armor?"

"Well I cannot give you the best explanation but I will try: the clothes you wear when you enter the Digiworld for the first time change into the clothes that fir your personality the best and they also become armor. They are not indestructible but they give you at least a bit of protection against not so strong Digimon. That is all I know maybe Gennai knows more."

"Hmm I see." For a start Maikeru was satisfied by Leomon's answer.

"I have a question too." spoke Makani "According to your story you can warp digivolve to Saberleomon why aren't you doing that to defeat Vilemon."

"Because Vilemon has built a Dark Transmitter and as long as this Dark Transmitter is active Digimon can only digivolve with the power of a Digivice."

"Is there something we can do against this Dark Transmitter?" asked Hoshi.

"The easiest thing would be to turn it off. There is a current generator in the old factory in the east; it is the only source of energy that delivers enough energy for the Dark Transmitter. But the factory is well protected by Vilemon's thugs. "

"Then we have to go!" commanded Masaru.

"Are you sure about that I mean you just got hurt really bad." Said Sakura full of concern.

"If we want to go home we have to meet that Gennai guy and so we have to leaf this island as fast as possible." answered her Masaru.

"Maybe we should wait until you feel better?" asked him May with a sharp voice.

Suddenly they heard a siren outside of the tent; Leomon and Ogremon hurried out of the tent and the Digidestined were alone in the tent again. Hoshi looked curiously into the chest that was still standing among them. She was surprised that when she saw that more things were in the chest all carefully wrapped up in old fabric. She couldn't say what the things were.

Leomon came back into the tent. "We are under attack; somebody must have been able to follow us from the arena. You have to leave now, Centarumon will accompany you."

"But we can help you, we should help you and fight here." threw Masaru in.

"We are not going to discuss this it is essential for the survival of the Digiworld that you live!" said Leomon strict.

"Fine if you insist so much on it." Masaru gave in not just because Leomon had spoken so strict, but also because if the stories about his and his friends' parents are true the survival of him and his friends was much more important as they had thought.

"But before you go I have something for you." Leomon quickly walked back into the tent towards the chest. He carefully grabbed the wrapped up packages and handed everyone one. "Those are things your parents used to wear during their time in the Digiworld. I think it is only right that you have them now and never forget here in the Digiworld your parents always had been much more than just humans. But you have to hurry now."

"Thanks for everything Leomon." said Hoshi very grateful.

"You are welcome and do not forget we will meet again."

The Digidestined left the tent, Masaru was surprised how good he was able to walk again, still not as fast as he wished, but much better then after his fight in the arena. Outside of the tent waited a Digimon that looked exactly like a centaur, expect from the slightly unconventional skin color and the few mechanic parts attached to the Digimon's arm and back.

"I am very happy to see you Digidestined, just follow me there is a secret way out."

Centarumon lead them straight through the camp until they reached a little watchtower that looked much older than the rest of the camp. They went inside the tower and saw that the inner walls were completely covered with a sunk-relief; Centarumon pressed a few signs that were part of the relief. Suddenly a fall door opened revealing steps that went into the underground.

They weren't exactly happy about going into a dark tunnel again but it seemed that they had no choice. Tadashi helped Masaru to walk down on the steps while the others followed them closely.

Sakura wondered the whole time why their Digimon partners had been so quiet since they had entered the camp.

 **And we're at the end of the chapter again. I hope you liked it.**

 **As always pls R &R and I see you soon**

 **sayonara**


	6. Origins

**Here is a new chapter and most likely the last one for this year.**

 **Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki Digimon.**

The tunnels the Digidestined walked through seemed to be much older than the ones under the arena.

"What will happen to the other Digimon?" asked Hoshi concerned.

"They will also enter this tunnel and they will hide here." calmed Centarumon here down.

"Where're we going?" asked Masaru.

"To a holy place, you will be safe there."

The Digidestined realized that Masaru was not in the mood to talk very much. They walked through the dark tunnel that was only enlightened by a few crystals in the wall which were lightly glowing. It must have been two hours or more until they reached a door covered with the same symbols and relief they had seen in the watchtower.

"Please wait here. I have to go a different way to open this door." Centarumon left them and entered a side tunnel that had been unnoticed by the Digidestined until Centarumon entered it.

May looked at the Digimon. "Why are you so silent?"

"We didn't dare to speak in front of Leomon, Ogremon or Centarumon; they are legendary warriors, heroes, some Digimon even worship them as demigods." answered Kotemon.

That wasn't the best answer but it was the only answer May got. The Digidestined waited in awkward silence at the door, still unsure how to handle the information they had gotten from Leomon. They looked curiously at the wrapped up packages in their hands, none of the packages looked like another, they all had different sizes and weights, but the Digidestined didn't dare to open one of them.

A few minutes later the door behind them slid open and Centarumon returned from the side tunnel, he gestured the Digidestined that they shall enter the room behind the door. The room they entered looked a lot like an ancient temple. The walls were covered with red and golden lengths of fabric and the room was illuminated by big crystals that glowed much brighter than the ones in the tunnel. Everywhere they saw statues and sculptures of Digimon, made out of painted wood or stone. Some of the statues looked very old other rather new.

There were 24 statues in the middle of the room they stood closer together then the others. Centarumon led them to the statues. The Digidestined looked with big eyes at those statues; the statues looked exactly like their parents on the pictures Leomon had showed them.

"This, my friends is the Hall of Heroes, the place where the Digimon worship the heroes of this world. And your parents were the greatest heroes of all time."

The Digidestined looked speechless at the statues of their parents.

"You should take a look at the gifts you received from Leomon."

The Digidestined nodded and carefully unpacked their packages. Masaru was the first one who had his package unwrapped, it contained the googles of his father; in Sakura's package was a red hair clip with an orange flower on it; Andrew had gotten the harmonica his father used to play when he was a Digidestined. May whose package was the biggest held a light pink cowgirl hat in her hand, her brother the one with the heaviest package was now the owner of an old laptop. Hoshi's package contained a whistle, Makani had unpacked a green backpack and Tadashi a silver watch, his father wore after the defeat of Malomyotismon.

The Digidestined looked awkward and surprised at the things they had received; they tried not to complain or to look too upset. Masaru was the only one who was absolutely happy with his gift.

"These googles are awesome." Without any hesitation he put them on his forehead and Sakura started to laugh really hard.

"What?" he asked her sulky.

"Nothing, you just look really special." she said mischievous.

"Why should we wear those things?" asked May.

"Those are relics from your parents; there lies a great symbolic power in those relics. Where ever you will be, with those relics you will be recognized as Digidestined." explained them Centarumon.

"So we mark ourselves as targets for the evil Digimon?" complained Tadashi.

"For the evil Digimon every human is a target, but you have the opportunity to become a symbol of hope for the other Digimon." said Centarumon slightly sharper.

"Fine, I guess I'm the new 'Walker, Texas Ranger' then." said May while she put on her hat. It looked slightly ridiculous, but nobody dared to make fun out of her, because she maybe would punch her mocker.

"How is this even possible?" asked Maikeru and cursed quietly.

"What's wrong?" asked him Andrew.

"My smartphone isn't working although I had loaded the accumulator and now I turned on that super old laptop and it works flawlessly."

"It works because Gennai had synchronized it with the Digiworld when the laptop was in the hands of your father." interrupted Centarumon.

"It's already getting late, when we will go to a place where we can sleep?" asked Hoshi.

"If it is ok for you we could leave now." offered Centarumon.

None of the Digidestined disagreed and so Centarumon led them to another door only locked with a simple lock. Again they had to walk through those depressing tunnels, but not nearly as long as the last time. They entered a part of the tunnel system that looked a lot like ruins, like a place where Digimon had lived once. The longer they walked through the ruins the more they saw actual signs of live, until they saw a dim light at the end of the tunnel.

At the end of the tunnel they found another camp, but it looked completely different than the one in the jungle, this camp was only made out of tents and much more Digimon walked around in the camp. It took a moment until the Digidestined realized that this wasn't a military camp, it was a refugee camp. Centarumon went further across the camp to a completely different part of the camp.

On their way the Digidestined heard some Digimon talking about a place named Toy Town that had been destroyed recently. Masaru had thought that the Digimon in the camp would have been relieved to see the Digidestined, but most of the Digimon looked frightened and scared at them. The Digidestined saw a huge tree in a special part of the camp, in the shadow of the tree stood a few very old and small huts that once had been very colorful, but now the paint was flaked off, much to the Digidestined's surprise a lot off eggs lay under the tree.

"This is the Village of Beginnings, the place where every Digimon was born, the holiest place in the Digiworld." explained Centarumon.

"Why is it so unprotected if it's the holiest place in the Digiworld?" asked Maikeru curious.

"Because this place is protected by the gods of the Digiworld itself, no evil was able to endanger the Village of Beginnings since the Dark Masters are gone." With these words of Centarumon they left the Village of Beginnings and walked to a tent not far away, on their way Centarumon told them various stories about the gods of the Digiworld.

It had been pretty late when Centarumon showed them the place where they would sleep. The Digidestined already had become so tiered they didn't even complain about the rather uncomfortable straw beds, their lack of changing clothes or that they all had to sleep in the same room, they just were happy to be able to sleep.

But their sleep didn't last long, in the middle of the night they woke up from loud screams and explosions. The Digidestined and their Digimon ran out of the tent, sleepy, they were shocked when they stepped outside. The night was illuminated by a lot of tents that were burning and a lot of Digimon ran across the camp, mostly In-training level Digimon. Another explosion, this time very close to the Digidestined, shook the ground.

"Finally we found you. Our master will be very pleased when we kill you." At first the Digidestined didn't saw who was speaking to them, until they saw a red cloaked Digimon riding on a broom; that looked like a stereotypical witch from a fairytale. Underneath the witch appeared a black dot that quickly became bigger and out of the black dot came a red Digimon with purple wings that looked exactly like a stereotypical devil.

According to their Digivices the Digidestined faced Witchmon and Boogiemon. Masaru looked at Kotemon. "You have to digivolve now!"

"I am sorry but I cannot digivolve, I need something to eat and more rest before I can fight again."

May didn't even had to ask Dracomon, she saw that it really was willing to fight, but it was still too exhausted.

"It looks like this will not take long." said Witchmon with an evil grin.

Witchmon raised its hand and created a blade out of the wind "Baluluna Gale!"

"Death Crush!" The upside down pentagram on Boogiemon's body started to glow and it fired a purple ray of energy.

Tadashi immediately stepped in front of his sister who stood the closest to the enemy Digimon. The attack of Witchmon pushed them back towards the tent seconds before Boogiemon's attack caused an explosion, the shockwave hit Tadashi hard in the back. Masaru instantly ran to help his best friend.

"Aquary Pressure!" Witchmon created a projectile of black water and shot it at Masaru, it hit Masaru's shoulder, he stumbled and fell down on the ground.

Witchmon grinned evil as it created another projectile of black water. But before Witchmon was able to attack again; all the Digidestined's Digimon attacked together. They used all the firepower and managed to distract Witchmon enough so that it couldn't attack Masaru or Tadashi.

"You are pathetic! Death Crush!" The upside down pentagram on Boogiemon's body started to glow again and it fired a purple ray of energy at the Digidestined's Digimon. The ray of energy caused an explosion that sent the Digimon flying towards the tent. Now Masaru and Tadashi were in danger again.

Witchmon created again a projectile of black water while Boogiemon's trident became bigger. Candlemon had taken the least damage from Boogiemon's attack and was already on its feet again, also Falcomon was able to fight again, because as a flying Digimon it had been able to dodge the direct impact of Boogiemon's attack. Gratified threw Witchmon its projectile at Candlemon forcing it to the ground.

"Candlemon please stand up again, we have to protect the others!" yelled Sakura.

 _Shining on so glorious, the bloodline of true warriors_

 _Fighting for the right to be, part of the legacy_

 _Courage is your guiding star_

 _And it will take you far_

In this moment Sakura's Digivice started to glow blue and so did Candlemon.

Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon!

Candlemon transformed into an archetypical wizard with a blue robe and hat, wielding a wand with a sun like shaped tip.

"Magical Game!" The symbols inside of Wizardmon's robe started to glow and Wizardmon created a magical barrier that protected Masaru from Witchmon's attack.

In the meantime Falcomon flew between Tadashi and Boogiemon.

"I won't allow you to hurt somebody again." yelled Makani at Boogiemon.

"I doubt that, I am part of that power which eternally wills evil and eternally works good!"

"Whatever you say but you have to pass Falcomon and me before you can harm the others!" said Makani determined and walked to her brother.

Boogiemon laughed loud while the upside down pentagram on its body started to glow again.

"Falcomon!"

A light blue light came out of Makani's Digivice.

Falcomon digivolve to Thunderbirdmon!

Falcomon became a lot bigger and became more eagle-like. Most of its feathers became dark blue while a few of them became harder and yellow.

 **(A/N: Thunderbirdmon is as big as Sora's Birdramon; and in this Fic it's a Champion level Digimon and not Armor level one.)**

Thunderbirdmon's wings protected Tadashi and Makani from the purple beam of energy.

"Spark Wing!" Thunderbirdmon fired countless electrically charged feathers at Boogiemon. The feathers came down like rain, some of the feathers cut Boogiemon others pierced its skin and got stuck in its body, eventually Boogiemon's body dissolved into data.

"Electro Squall!" Wizardmon swung its wand and created a storm cloud around Witchmon; Wizardmon created a ball of orange energy in its hand and threw it in the cloud, in the moment the ball vanished in the cloud, powerful lightning appeared in the storm cloud. A few moments later the Digidestined and their Digimon heard a loud and terrifying scream, the lightning stopped and the storm cloud dissolved together with Witchmon's data.

"Is it over?" asked Sakura frightened.

"Yes." Wizardmon nodded and dedigivolved back into Candlemon.

Thunderbirdmon used its power and summoned a few rain clouds that extinguished the flames on the tents. When Centarumon had come to look after them Thunderbirdmon had dedigivolved back into Falcomon. Slightly soaked and still scared they went back into the tent and told Centarumon what had happened. Centarumon itself had helped to evacuate the weakest Digimon from the camp during the attack.

When Masaru finally was in his straw bed again he knew that they had to leave as soon as possible before something would happen, that could be worse than everything that had happened so far.

 **I'm sorry that it took me so long to updated, but the pre-Christmas stress is real; anyway I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **As always pls R &R and I see you next year.**

 **I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a happy new year**.

 **sayonara**


	7. Invoke the Machine

**New year, new chapter. I wish you all a happy 2017, may your dreams come true. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Digimon.**

After the attack on the camp the Digidestined and their Digimon hadn't slept well and had gotten up early. For the first time since they had entered the Digiworld they received some food. Centarumon had brought them a big bowl filled with different kind of fruits and also something that looked and tasted like bread. Some of the fruits were sweet, some of them weren't, but they were happy to have something to eat, even if no one of them had been really hungry not even Makani. Usually she was the one who was always hungry and had food as her priority number one.

After their breakfast came Centarumon back. "What are you going to do now?"

Masaru stepped closer to the Digimon. "We'll go to the factory and take care of the generator!"

"But before you go there is something I have to tell you: Before your arrival Leomon, Ogremon and I had tried to fight Vilemon. But it had been too late; the Dark Transmitter already had been built. Vilemon had become stronger than us and we had to retreat, but we had not just faced Vilemon, but also its servants; neither Boogiemon nor Witchmon were among his servants."

"Does that mean Boogiemon and Witchmon serve another Digimon?" asked Maikeru.

"Most likely." answered Centarumon short.

"Who's that that other evil Digimon and where can we find it?" asked Masaru.

"I am afraid that I do not know the answers to your questions. Maybe Gennai knows."

Masaru became angry. "so basically you're telling us that it won't be over after the defeat of Vilemon. So where is that Gennai guy, how can we find him?"

"I know that he is on the continent of server, but that is all I know. I guess he will talk to you when he thinks that the time is right."

Masaru opened his mouth to say something, but after a moment he closed his mouth and ran away. Kotemon followed him and after a few moments also Sakura and Candlemon.

"Stop it Masaru you aren't a kid anymore!" she yelled to him.

He made two more steps, but then he turned around to face his sister.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura with a caring voice.

"I don't want to be here in the middle of a war, far away from home, in a place where everyone I like is constantly in danger. Everything here is just shit." In this moment he looked at Kotemon which was hurt by his words.

Masaru sat down in front of Kotemon. "I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt feelings."

"It is ok." Replied the reptile Digimon calm.

"No it's not ok. I don't know if I'm the Digidestined you deserve."

"We only met because you are my partner." said Kotemon while it moved closer to Masaru.

Masaru hugged his partner. "Thank you."

Sakura sat down beside her brother. "You know not everything here is so bad, we already found some great friends here. And to be hones I believe Leomon and Centarumon, so we should give our best to save this world like our parents did."

"You seem to be very determined about this." asked Masaru curious.

"I am."

"But how can you be so sure about this?" still curious about the behavior of his sister.

"Because I believe in us, I believe in our Digimon partners and as long as we stand together we will win."

"I hope you're right, I really hope it. We maybe should go back to the others."

They both stood up and together with their Digimon partners they walked back to the others. The other Digidestined were already waiting for them.

"Is everything alright again?" asked Tadashi looking at Masaru.

"Good enough to continue." said Masaru with a small smile.

"Where is Centarumon?" asked Sakura.

"At the tunnels again, Centarumon knows an ancient tunnel that will bring us pretty close to the factory." explained May.

No one of the Digidestined wanted to walk through those dark tunnels again, but it was the best possibility to get unseen to the factory. So the Digidestined bowed to their fate and walked to the tunnel entrance again, where Centarumon was waiting for them.

At first they took the same way they took the days before until they entered a small side tunnel, the tunnel was so small that they had to walk behind each other. They quickly lost track of the time. Only Maikeru used his laptop from time to time to check the clock. After quite some time they finally left the small tunnel and entered a bigger one.

"At this point half of the way is behind us." informed them Centarumon.

Maikeru checked the clock they had walked to the tunnel for already one and a half hour. They made a small break until they started to walk again.

"Are we the only ones who use these tunnels?" asked Maikeru.

"In a way. These are not just tunnels this is a mace and I am the only one who knows the ways through this mace." explained Centarumon.

"Who built this mace?" asked Hoshi very curious.

"No one knows it must have been an ancient civilization of Digimon thousands of years ago. Even the gods of the Digiworld do not know who it was." answered Centarumon.

The rest of the way was uneventful in the early afternoon they left the tunnel and ended up in a very small and tight cave. It was very uncomfortable, but with every step the cave became a bit wider, until they eventually reached the entrance of the cave. Their last barrier was a few bushes they had to walk through. They stood in the jungle when they finally had made their way out.

Centarumon gave Masaru a compass. "Always head North-North –East and you will reach the factory very soon."

Centarumon also gave Sakura a small package. "I forgot to give you this earlier, it belong to your father and will be very useful for you. I will leave you now good luck." Centarumon walked back into the cave and the tunnel.

Sakura opened her package. "A binocular! That's very useful."

The Digidestined followed Centarumon's advice and headed North-North-East. It didn't take much time until they reached the edge of the forest and stood on top of a cliff not far away from them was a waterfall. Beyond them was a river that flowed directly to the factory.

Sakura used her binocular to have a closer look. The first thing she noticed was the small path beside the waterfall which would lead them down from the cliff. She couldn't see much details of the factory, but she didn't see any guards or scouts outside of the factory.

"I can't see any Digimon, we can use the small path to leaf this cliff and to come a bit closer to the factory."

The others agreed and together with their Digimon the Digidestined took the steep path. They had to be very careful the path was completely made out of stone and was very slippery because of the water that splashed from the waterfall onto it. More than once they had to stop because someone had slipped, luckily a few dirty clothes were the only causalities.

In the end they needed much longer than expected for the rather short way. The rest of the way to the factory was open land; there was no possibility to hide. Sakura used her binocular once more, much to her surprise something had changed. A few Digimon had appeared on the east side of the factory, she wasn't able to clearly identify them, but the two Digimon she assumed to be the leaders of the small group looked a lot like Leomon and Ogremon.

"Is everything alright with you?" asked Andrew Sakura.

"I'm fine, but I think I saw Leomon and Ogremon on the west side of the factory."

"That makes sense." commented Tadashi.

"How does that make sense?" asked Sakura curious.

"Because they're our distraction maneuver." said Tadashi. "It is nearly impossible to close the distance between our position and the factory without being seen. So they will distract the guards of the factory, so that we can reach the factory without being seen. "

Sakura nodded and used her binocular to see what was going on. Soon something that looked like a tank and a few gray machine Digimon left the factory and attacked the few Digimon lead by Leomon and Ogremon. Sakura was shocked for a moment because Leomon and its followers were clearly outnumbered, but she was relieved when she saw that they retreaded. The attacking forces swallowed the bait and chased after the other Digimon.

Sakura told her friends what she had seen and they went to the factory as fast as possible. Luckily they managed to get to the factory without any disruptions. But as they reached the factory they had to face another problem, there was no entrance to enter the factory.

Masaru smirked. "Are you ready Kotemon?"

"Of course!" Kotemon digivolve to Gladimon!

With a few slashes of its swords it cut an opening into the outer wall of the factory. It had been surprisingly simple.

"Rusty." Commended Maikeru when he walk into the factory and took a closer look at the wall Gladimon had cut through.

Behind the wall was a manhole, barely big enough for the Digidestined to walk through. Maikeru noticed even more how rusty some parts of the metal walls were. The manhole they were walking through was completely unlit, after a few meters they had to walk through the dark. They walked very carefully and slow through the manhole.

"We should have asked for a map." complained Tadashi.

"I'm sure Centarumon would have given us a map if there had been one available." answered May annoyed.

"I'm just saying." murmured Tadashi.

They continued their way as silent as possible. After they walked around a sharp corner they finally saw light again, a few meters in front of them a light came from the ceiling of the manhole. Quickly the Digidestined and their Digimon walked to the light and took a closer look at it. The light was an opening in the ceiling sealed with an iron grid.

"This seems to be a better way to get to the generator." said Maikeru looking at the opening.

"It's barely big enough for us." noticed Tadashi.

"Well it's the best chance we have whatever there will be, everything is better than walking in the dark." said Masaru determined.

Gladimon used its sabers again to remove the iron grid. It helped the Digidestined and their Digimon to climb out of the manhole into the corridor above them. The corridor looked rather old and dirty, the only things new in the corridor were the lamps that illuminated the corridor with a clod light.

Masaru realized that Gladimon was too big to fit through the opening. "It's ok Gladimon you can dedigivolve now."

Gladimon dedigivolved back into Kotemon, Masaru grabbed Kotemon by its kendo-sword and pulled it out of the manhole.

The Digidestined and their Digimon walked in the direction they assumed would lead them directly to the center of the factory. It was surprisingly simple there were no guards, no cameras no security after all. Just as they were about to loosen up they walked around a corner and faced two grey machine Digimon. Instantly their Digivices told them that they were facing two Mekanorimon. Tadashi realized that the cores on their front were already glowing.

"Run!" he yelled.

The Digidestined ran back around the corner, just as they had gotten around the corner two blasts of energy destroyed the wall they had been standing in front of moments ago. The laser beams had created a passage to another corridor. The Mekanorimon came around the corner looking for another target.

"Candlemon now!"

"Molten Wax!" Candlemon shot hot wax at the Mekanorimon's eyes.

"That will buy us a bit time." said Sakura slightly proud.

Instinctively Masaru ran behind the temporal blinded Mekanorimon and the others followed him. But the Mekanorimon were faster than expected and were ready to shoot again. The Digidestined ran left and right to dodge the attacks. As fast as they could the Digidestined and their Digimon run away from the Mekanorimon.

After several minutes of running Masaru stopped and looked for the others, he was shocked when he saw that only Tadashi May and Hoshi accompanied him.

"Where are the others?" he asked shocked.

"They must have run into the other direction." said May unhappy.

"Damn we have to find them, fast!" replied Masaru slightly angry.

Tadashi put a hand on the shoulder of his best friend. "I know it's hard but we have to stay calm, there still those Mekanorimon we have to take care of."

Masaru nodded. "I know. Kotemon how are you?"

Kotemon shook its head. "I am sorry but I do not think that I can digivolve right now."

"Don't worry buddy it's ok."

"We have to set up a trap, Coredramon would be too big to fight in this corridor." said May.

"She is right." commented Renamon.

But there plans got disrupted when one of the Mekanorimon came around the corner.

"Cover up! Heads down!" yelled Masaru.

They lay down on the ground and managed to dodge the attack just in time. Together the four Digimon of the Digidestined started a counter attack, but there attacks weren't very effective.

Tadashi became more and more desperate, they weren't able to fight properly and his friends' and sister's life was still in danger.

"Liollmon come on we have to win this fight."

In this moment his Digivice started to glow in bright yellow.

Liollmon digivolve to Liamon!

The lion-like Digimon became much bigger **( ̴Garurumon's size)** , also its claws and fangs had become bigger.

"Critical Strike!" Liamon's claws became hard as diamonds, they ripped through the metallic body of Mekanorimon, after two more slashes the Mekanorimon dissolved into data.

Masaru gave Tadashi an acknowledging nod. "Well done, let's look for the others."

"Twinkle Beam!"

Sakura pushed herself against the wall again, evading the attack from the Mekanorimon; it had been super close again, she still felt the heat of the attack on her face.

"Come on, we have to continue, we shouldn't stand still now." It was Andrew, he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the wall. She nodded weak and started to run again.

A few meters in front of them were Maikeru and Makani waiting. They continued to run through the corridor and eventually they found a door.

"Run through the door, with bit luck Mekanorimon won't find us there." Commanded Maikeru.

The Digidestined ran through the door and stood in a small room.

"Hey guys look at this, this looks like a map." said Makani while she stood in front of a dirty wall. Sakura and Andrew walked to her, Andrew wiped the dirt away and it really was a map.

Hagurumon plucked on Maikeru's trousers. "What's up buddy?"

"I am not sure Maikeru, but this place seems very familiar to me."

"Are you sure?" asked Maikeru curious.

"Yes it is just a feeling, but this place has some effect on me."

"Ok, I have an idea." Masaru opened its laptop and plugged the cable that was part of the laptop into a plug on the wall. Immediately a lot of Digisymbols and numbers ran across the screen.

The numbers and symbols had a hallucinating effect on Hagurumon. Its body became warmer and warmer at the same time Maikeru's Digivice started to glow in beige.

"Maikeru." said the Digimon unsecure.

"Hagurumon is something wrong?"

"I do not know, I…"

Hagurumon digivolve to Guardromon!

The small ensemble of gear frames transformed into a big, bulky, brown robot.

"You digivolved!" cheered Maikeru.

"Yes; it is just distant memories but I think I have already been here a long time ago."

"That's very interesting. Do you think that you are able to fight against Mekanorimon?"

"Yes!" said Guardromon very determined.

"Alright let's go." commanded Maikeru.

"We know the way to the generator." replied Sakura.

They nodded and left the room. To their surprise they stood right behind the Mekanorimon. Both Guardromon and Mekanorimon hesitated a moment because they were so surprised before they attacked.

"Destruction Grenade!"

"Twinkle Beam!"

Guardromon was a bit quicker, but it hadn't aimed well it only hit Mekanorimon's leg. Mekanorimon wanted to attack but its damaged leg broke away the attack hit the ceiling. The Digidestined had to take a few steps back because of metallic debris falling from the ceiling. Guardromon fired its second missile right into Mekanorimon's core.

"To the generator?" asked Sakura.

"To the generator." confirmed Maikeru.

Masaru and his three followers ran rather clueless through the factory, it was pure luck that they found that they found the center of the factory. It was a big hall with a huge generator in it and a thick black cable that lead away from the generator. They wondered how they could destroy that generator.

In this moment a door burst open and a big, bulky, brown robot appeared, Liamon prepare to fight, but then they saw that the Digimon was accompanied by their missing friends. Of course the Digidestined were happy to be reunited again, they quickly told each other what had happened.

"How do we destroy this?" asked May.

Her brother grinned. "Well, we'll shoot at it; Guardromon!"

Guardromon nodded. "Step back. Mega Grenade!"

The hatch on Guradromon's body opened and a big grenade flew out of it towards the generator. The grenade exploded in the generator and eventually the generator exploded, but the eruption was much bigger than expected.

Steel beams fell from the ceiling destroying the weakened steel beams in the ground.

"We have to get out of here! The factory will collapse!" yelled Masaru.

Right as they hurried to a door a huge piece of metal fell from the ceiling between them and the door. The piece of metal ripped the floor in front of them apart. They turned around looking for another door, but it was already too late the floor underneath them broke away and the Digidestined and their Digimon fell into the darkness.

Surprisingly the darkness was just very dirty water, but the surprise quickly became horror. Sakura was a miserable swimmer, Guardromon drowned instantly because of its weight and the cold water mad every movement extremely difficult and exhausting for the others.

Andrew instantly started to feel numb from the cold water, he saw Maikeru screaming the name of his partner with tears in his eyes. And Masaru was screaming his sister's name desperately, Andrew was by far the best swimmer among the Digidestined, the other at least were able to keep their heads above the water.

While the Digimon took hold on their human partners or tried to swim on their own; Betamon was comfortably swimming in front of him. He quickly made up his mind, now it was his time to safe his friends, if someone could save them it was him and Betamon.

Suddenly he recognized a red light, first he had thought that it came from underneath them, but now it looked more like his leg was glowing red, but it wasn't his leg it was his Digivice. He looked at Betamon and it looked at him expectant.

"It's our turn now, let's save our fiends!"

The glowing intensified and also Betamon started to glow red.

Betamon digivolve to Seadramon!

The small amphibious Digimon transformed into a huge green sea snake with a yellow head and a white downside.

Immediately Seadramon dove into the water, moments later Seadramon's head came out of the water again with Hagurumon and Sakura between his jaws. To their right the debris of the generator had created an artificial island; carefully it laid them down on the island. At the same time it used its long body to push the other Digidestined very close to the generator debris.

When he climbed onto the island Andrew was very happy to see that Sakura wasn't unconscious, she was coughing heavily and spit a lot of water, but overall she seemed to be unharmed. Maikeru had been the second who had climbed on the island.

"How are you Hagurumon?" he asked very concerned.

"Do not cry Maikeru, I am ok. I just feel very weak."

"We can't take the way through the factory, it would be way too dangerous, but we have to get out of here." said Tadashi.

"If we destroy the ceiling a bit more I could digivolve and you could fly on me out of the factory." explained Falcomon.

"That would be really dangerous, we shouldn't destabilize the factory anymore." replied Maikeru.

"Why is here even so much water?" asked Hoshi curious.

And then Maikeru realized it. "Of course, the generator was part of a hydroelectric power plant, this water is from the river, and the Digimon here must have used the flow rate of the water to produce energy. That means there must be an inflow and an outflow for the water." explained Masaru his theory. "Seadramon could you please check if there is an inflow and outflow?"

Seadramon nodded and dove into the water once more. Andrew stared for a moment at the place where Seadramon had vanished into the water. Suddenly he felt two hands grabbing his arm and turning him around, it was Sakura, just a second later she hugged him tight. She didn't say a single word, but no words were needed he understood what she wanted to say. When they broke their embrace they looked at each other with a bright blush on their faces.

Masaru saved them from the embarrassing moment and he also gave Andrew a small hug. "Thank you for saving my sister's live. I owe you a big one."

"You are very welcome."

Maikeru gave Andrew a clap on the shoulder. "Thank you I really appreciate what you and Betamon have done for me and Hagurumon."

"You are also very welcome."

Andrew still felt a bit uneasy from getting so much attention.

Just a few moments later Seadramon came back. "The current at the inflow is two strong I would not be able to bring you outside safe. The outflow is blocked by a huge piece of metal, but I think it could be a safe way out." reported Seadramon.

"Can you remove the metal?" asked Andre his partner.

"It should not be a problem." Quickly Seardramon swam to the outflow and dove into the water.

A few moments later the Digidestined felt the factory slightly shacking again, then there was one stronger jolt and the Digidestined could see that the water level was slowly decreasing.

When Seadramon returned the Digidestined and their Digimon climbed on Seadramon's back and Seadramon swam carefully to the outflow. Seadramon tried to swim as much as possible on the surface of the water, so that only the Digidestined's feet got wet.

The outflow was a very big pipe; the water only occupied half of the space in the pipe, so the Digidestined and their Digimon could leave the factory pretty comfortable on Seadramon's back. As they had left the factory behind them noticed that the water had become much clearer again.

They decided to travel a bit longer on the river, until only Sakura with her binocular was able to see factory in front of the setting sun.

"Unbelievable." whispered Maikeru surprised.

"What's the problem?" asked his sister.

"My laptop is still working like nothing had happened."

 **And it is done. Originally I had planned to end this chapter when the Digidestined fell into the water and to put the whole Seadramon plot in an extra chapter, but I think that would have been a very boring chapter. I'm much happier with this longer chapter. I hope you liked it.**

 **As always pls R &R and I see you soon**

 **sayonara**


	8. Night of the Demon

**Finally after a way to long hiatus I managed to be productive and write the next chapter, I hope you enjoy this one. I'm really sorry for the long hiatus.**

 **Disclaimer: En omista Digimonia.**

AS soon as the Digidestined found a flat part of the shore, Seadramon swam to it and the Digidestined together with their Digimon went on land again. Seadramon dedigivolved back into Betamon and the Digidestined made their way away from the river towards the edge of the forest to set up a camp for the night. They found a nice and protected place in woods, the Digidestined decided to split up in order to do what was necessary for the night: Makani and Tadashi tried to find some food in the forest, Masaru and Sakura were looking for firewood, Maikeru and May tried to figure out where exactly they were on File Island while Andrew and Hoshi tried to make something bed like out of moose and sticks.

 **On top of Mount Infinity**

A Vilemon stood nervously between the ruins of what was Devimon's mansion a long time ago. Only two pillars had been rebuild and between those pillars flickered a vortex of dark purple energy. Slowly the Vortex became bigger and when it reached its maximum size a dark entity stepped out of the portal. Immediately the Vilemon sank on its knees. "Master."

"Do you have it?" asked the entity demanding.

"Yes Master." the Vilemon handed the dark entity a ball of shining white energy.

"Finally, the Digicode of Devimon, well done Vilemon. Lilithmon will be very pleased and now go, fight the Digidestined!"

Vilemon winced on its knees. "Master, please do not force me to do this, they stronger than I now, please Master I don't want to die."

Within the blink of an eye the hand of the dark entity rushed forward and clenched its fingers around Vilemon's head. "Your weakness disgusts me!"

The dark entity tightened its grasp and crushed Vilemon's head. Vilemon's remaining body dissolved into data and was blown away by the wind. A few moments later a Vilemon and four Devidramon came out of the portal. "I hope you'll be more willing to kill the Digidestined then your predecessor."

The new Vilemon kneeled down. "Of course Master, I will not rest until the Digidestined are dead."

"Very well, I will leave now, I have to talk to Dr. Faustus, make sure that the portal is destroyed as soon as I'm gone, this place is no longer of use for me." The dark entity vanished in the portal before Vilemon could respond.

As soon as the portal was closed two Devidramon started to destroy it while Vilemon jumped on the back of another Devidramon. "The hunt has begun."

 **At the Digidestined's camp**

Eventually when the sun had vanished behind the horizon the Digidestined sat around a few fish Betamon had managed to catch. After their small dinner they went to their improvised beds. Luckily the climate on File Island was rather mild so they didn't freeze too much. But for some reason in this night it was harder to find sleep then the nights before. They fought it maybe could be because of the dull purplish light that came from the top of Mount Infinity.

But at some point they all eventually managed to find some sleep. Until they all were woken up by a very loud terrific scream. A huge black Digimon had landed right in the middle of the Digidestined's camp. The Digidestined and their Digimon yelled and cried for help as they were caught by surprise. At the same time another three big, black, dragon like Digimon landed next to the one that was already there. Within seconds the Digidestined's camp became a mess.

Suddenly Maikeru's laptop tuned on without being touched, and gave out information about the attacking Devidramon.

"Time for you to die!" yelled Vilemon while standing on the back of one of the Devidramon. "The journey of the Digidestined ends here."

The terrific claws of the Devidramon ripped through the ground throwing dirt up into the air, completely destroying the small camp of the Digidestined. Masaru and Sakura were the first of the Digidestined which were able to react. "We need you Kotemon!" "Help us Candlemon!"

Their Digivices started to glow.

Kotemon digivolve to Gladimon!

Candlemon digivolve to Wizzardmon!

Immediately one of the Devidramon attacked the two new Digimon forcing the away from the destroyed camp.

The claw of one Devidramon came dangerously close to Maikeru.

"Brother!" yelled May while her Digivice started to glow.

Dracomon digivolve to Coredramon!

The huge blue dragon crushed its body into Devidramon protecting Maikeru. Solarmon helped Maikeru to stand up and to get away from Devidramon. "Let's help them Solarmon!"

Solarmon digivolve to Guardromon!

The bulky brown robot made a jump and started to fly towards the fighting Coredramon and Devidramon.

The Ichijouji siblings looked at each other and nodded.

Falcomon digivolve to Thunderbirdmon!

Liollmon digivolve to Liamon!

The two animal like Digimon rushed towards the third Devidramon forcing it away from the Digidestined.

Unfortunately the Digidestined didn't realize in the heat of the moment that they had separated themselves from each other, leaving Andrew and his cousin Hoshi alone with the fourth Devidramon and Vilemon.

"Betamon can you fight?" asked Andrew worried.

"I am not sure I am still a bit exhausted but I will give my best."

"Let's try it. Hoshi stay behind me I don't want you to get hurt." Just as Andrew had finished his sentence Renamon grabbed Hoshi and positioned her behind Andrew while Renamon moved next to Betamon.

Betamon digivolve to Seadramon!

Immediately Seadramon wrapped its huge body around the fourth Devidramon, grabbling it to the ground. Meanwhile Renamon used its incredible high speed to get close to Vilemon, which was still standing on top of Devidramon.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shot hundreds of small diamond shards out of its sleeves at Vilemon, but the evil Digimon just raised its arm to its eyes from the attack, the attack had close to no effect at Vilemon.

"Pathetic." Growled Vilemon, punching Renamon and sending it fly back towards Hoshi.

"Reanmon please be careful I don't want you to get hurt."

In the same moment Devidramon managed to dig its glowing claws into Seadramon's body forcing Seadramon to dedigivolve back into Betamon.

Reanmon immediately rushed forward to protect Hoshi, Betamon and Andy; it jumped up high trying to kick Vilemon off of Devidramon. But Vilemon with its cruel toothy grin just caught Reanmon's leg and smashed the Digimon against Devidramon's jaw. Reanmon barely managed to escape the deadly teeth of Devidramon, but as it continued to fall the vixen like Digimon was hit by the same red claws that had defeated Seadramon, once again Renamon was send fly across the destroyed camp of the Digidestined until it eventually crashed into a tree.

Andrew quick-wittedly grabbed Hoshi and Betamon and started to run away from Vilemon.

"Running away will not safe your life." yelled Vilemon very satisfied.

Andrew turned his head for second to see how far away they had gotten from Devidramon and Vilemon, he was shocked when he saw that Devidramon had made on leap forward and was now right behind them. The evil dragon Digimon was already risning its claw to smash the two Digidestined. Andrew realized what was about to happen, he took Hoshi and pushed her with all of his force towards the bushes that had marked the edge of their camp. As soon as he had lost physical contact to Hoshi he jumped in to the opponent direction, evading the punch of Devidramon. But still the pure force of the punch created a shockwave that was strong enough to knock him off his feed. The mixture of panic and adrenaline in his body prevented him from stopping his movement, so that he now was crawling away from the evil Digimon.

"And you pathetic kids thought you could defeat me?" laughed Vilemon.

Slowly Devidramon's head followed Andrew's movements while it was opening its mouth ready to devour Andrew.

"No!" Hoshi stumbled out of the bushes desperately trying to protect her cousin. Immediately Devidramon shifted its gaze to Hoshi.

In the same moment very rough looking Renamon leaped out of the woods for one last attack. Vilemon and Devidramon at first completely ignored the injured Digimon until suddenly Renamon's body started to glow in a bright white light it was the same light that was coming from Hoshi's Digivice.

Renamon digivolve to Reppamon!

In the middle of its leap Renamon transformed into a big, wolf like Digimon, with a very big blade as tail. The freshly digivolved Digimon curled up into a ball with only its tail sticking out. Reppamon used the momentum it had from the leap to spin its body really fast. The very surprised Devidramon hadn't quite realized what had happened and tried to bite Reppamon, but it underestimated the razor edge sharp tail of Reppamon. Devidramon's head was split in two halves by Reppamon's tail. The huge evil black Digimon dissolved into data and Vilemon fell to the ground.

Immediately Reppamon positioned itself between Vilemon and Andrew, staring at Vilemon with an angry growl.

"Therefore I will crush you!" yelled Vilemon now very angry.

With a quick movement of its hand Vilemon created a dark wave of energy and threw it towards Hoshi, Reppamon reacted instantly with a quick movement of its tail, at first it looked like nothing had happened but then suddenly the wave of dark energy was ripped apart by an invisible force right before the wave would have hit Hoshi.

"It is over." growled Reppamon at Vilemon. In the same moment the other Digidestined and their Digimon, still on their champion level form, came back to the remnants of their camp.

Masaru immediately ran up to Andrew and Sakura ran up to Hoshi, they helped them to stand up and gave them some physical support. Vilemon turned around and slowly looked at all the Digimon surrounding it. "This is not over yet, you will pay for everything. Your fate has already been written and not even your parents will be able to save you. In the heart of the distant sands an old evil rises in a new form and it will destroy you all!"

"Enough!" growled Reppamon and with a swing of its tail Vilemon was destroyed.

Tadashi looked troubled at Maikeru. "This only leads to more trouble."

"Well no matter what it means we have to tell it Leomon and we should have a look at the area around the top of Mount Infinity."

Tadashi nodded. "Right and we definitely should ask Leomon some serious questions."

"What do you mean?" asked Masaru, who now came closer to Tadashi and Maikeru.

Tadashi scratched himself behind his ear. "Well, no offense to anyone, but it was way too easy to beat Vilemon. I mean, I'm pretty sure that Leomon and Ogremon would have been able to do this."

"First we should visit the top of Mount Infinity, the dull light we saw a few hours ago I'm pretty sure that Vilemon had something to do with that light." explained Maikeru.

"I agree maybe we'll find something that could answer some questions." agreed Tadashi.

"Alright I'll talk to the others." Masaru walked off to Andrew and the girls.

Currently may, who was the most experienced with first aid among the Digidestined, checked Hoshi and Andrew to make hundred percent sure they weren't injured.

After a few more hours of rest around their destroyed camp, the Digidestined reached the top of Mount Infinity rather quickly with the help of Thunderbirdmon.

At first the only thing they found were ruins and dirt, until Maikeru discovered something. "These pillars are not as old as of the ruins also they only had been destroyed only very recently."

"Guys I found something too." yelled Makani from the other side of the ruins.

At first they thought Makani had just found a very round rock, but then they noticed the unknown symbols that were all around the base of the rock, the closer they came to the rock the more they noticed the complicated carvings that covered the rest of the rock.

By the time all Digidestined had gathered around the rock it slowly started to glow, within a few seconds the glowing started to intensify until it suddenly stopped. Another few seconds later a pillar of light came out of the rock and within the pillar was a flickering image of a small old man.

"Greetings Digidestined, my name is Gennai, I was a friend of your parents and now that you cleaned the file Island from the darkness I will help you with all I have. Find me on Server."

The image of Gennai vanished and so did the pillar of light.

 **End of Act I**

 **So finally I managed to end the first act of this story. Unfortunately I won't be able to update before September. But I promise you I will update sooner or later.**

 **See you soon.**

 **sayonara**


	9. Interlude: Pirates

**So finally, today the next act of this story starts. I'm sorry you had to wait for such a long time again, but I'm renovating my bathroom and things got a bit complicated.**

 **Disclaimer: Não tenho Digimon.**

 **Act II: In the footsteps of the parents.**

When the Digidestined had received the message from Gennai they had tried to find Leomon, Centarumon and Ogremon, but they hadn't been able to find them. The other Digimon on the Island also didn't know where the legendary Digimon were. The only thing that seemed logical for them was to find Gennai, but therefore they had to leave the island. After a short discussion they decided to build a boat. The Digimon on File Island that were freed from Vilemon's oppression, gladly helped them to cut some trees and to construct the boat.

They shed a few tears when they said farewell to the friends they had made on File Island, they pushed their small boat into the waves and set sail to reach Server. After a few hours on their small boat they noticed that they hadn't moved that much away from File Island as they had hoped. File Island was still clearly visible on the horizon.

"You know that I could digivolve to Seadramon to push the boat, so that we reach Server faster." Said Betamon to Andy.

Andy smiled at his partner. "No, you shouldn't do that, we need you in case that an evil Digimon attacks us from the sea, you are the only one who can fight properly in the water."

"Are you sure about this? I mean if we continue to travel at this speed we'll reach server next year." Said May half asleep while she was leaned against the mast of small boat.

Eventually the Digidestined decided to wait a bit longer until they would take the help of the Digimon to sail faster.

For the Digidestined there want much that they could do on the boat and when sunset came most of them were already sleeping. When the night had fully approached all of them were peacefully sleeping and no one noticed that a rather big ship had appeared on the horizon and was taking course at them.

Once again, the sleep of the Digidestined and their partners got disrupted in the middle of the night, but this time not by the attack of an evil Digimon, instead it was an extremely beautiful and charming voice.

"The rumours are real, humans have come to the Digiworld." A Digimon that looked like a woman but with a fish tail instead of legs, moved upper body a bit more into the boat, close to Hoshi's face. Because of the additional weight on one side of the boat, the boat started to shake.

A few drops of water hit Hoshi's face and cause Hoshi to wake up. At first the only thing she saw was a rather pretty face framed by blonde hair, for a moment she thought it was her younger sister Kaori, but then she remembered were she was and noticed that the unknown woman was wearing a black hat. Realizing that this was someone she didn't know Hoshi let out a high-pitched scream, the woke up the other Digidestined.

Woken up by Hoshi's scream Renamon immediately jumped next to Hoshi and pulled the girl away from the edge of the boat. Renamon glared at the unknown Digimon. "Who are you?"

"Finally." The unknown Digimon giggled and pushed itself away from the boat to dive back into the dark water of the ocean.

"What was that?" asked Makani who still wasn't sure it the thing she had just seen was even real or if she still was dreaming.

"It was an Digimon called Mermaimon." Informed them Maikeru who already had his laptop in his hands. "And it's an Ultimate level, whatever that means." He added.

"Ultimate level means that the Digimon had managed to digivolve beyond the champion level that we recently reached." explained Hagurumon.

"So, I assume it must be strong." said Tadashi thoughtfully.

"Well the good thing is it didn't attack us, I guess." Said Andrew trying to loosen up the atmosphere a bit.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that this wasn't a coincidence that we met this Digimon." Threw in May.

"Anyway, we have to stay on the boat and until sunrise someone should always be awake to watch for other Digimon." Commanded Masaru the other Digidestined nodded to show that they shared his opinion.

Just when the Digidestined had settled down and Sakura was about to take over the watch, she turned around still clutching the binocular of her dad. "There is a big ship with black sails not far away from us."

"Great black sails at midnight, the Flying Dutchman is exactly what we needed." Maikeru tried to make a joke but no one laughed.

"Or Captain Morgan's revenge." Said Masaru. Sakura and Andy let out a small chuckle while the other Digidestined looked flustered at them absolutely not understanding Masaru's comment.

While they had talked the ship had come significantly closer and now everybody was able to see it, there was no doubt about it, it was a pirate ship.

"Guys prepare to fight, but don't attack before they attack us." Told Masaru his friends.

"Captain, there are humans at the starboard bow!" The Digidestined heard someone yell on the pirate ship.

"Bring them on board."

"Aye."

A few minutes later hooks with ropes came from the ship and made contact with the Digidestined's boat. At the same time Mermaimon came out of the water again with a smile. "Don't worry we are here to help."

They were very surprised by Mermaimon's words and didn't noticed for a moment that there boat had already been, lifted out of the water.

"Captain the boat is out of the water!"

Moments later the boat of the Digidestined was on the same level as the railing of the pirate ship. Opposite to them stood tall the captain of the ship who looked like a pirate from a Hollywood movie; next to the captain stood another Digimon that looked like a giant revolver with limps.

"Lieutenant are those the humans you know?" asked the captain mustering the Digidestined.

"No, they are not, but some of them look similar to those who had helped me a long time ago. They could be their descendants."

"Alright show them the photo." Commanded the captain.

The half cowboy half revolver like Digimon showed them an old photograph, on the photograph they saw the Digimon that showed them the photo together with a star like Digimon, a pink bird and a red bird Digimon, an armadillo like Digimon, a small blue dragon like Digimon, Sora, Yolei, Davis and Cody.

"That's our mom." Said Masaru and Sakura pointing at Sora.

"And this is our mom." Said Tadashi and Makani pointing a Yolei.

"This is uncle Davis, he's a very good friend of my parents." Informed them Hoshi.

"The short boy is uncle Cody, he always meets with our father to talk about work." Added Makani.

Suddenly the captain kneeled in front of them together with all the other Digimon on the ship. "I am CaptainHookmon and I pledge my allegiance to you, the successors of the Digidestined, your parents saved the Digiworld and I will do everything to help you to do the same."

"But who are you? We know nothing about you." demanded Masaru to know.

The captain stood straight again and was looking down on Masaru. "As I said before I am CaptainHookmon and this is my crew. We hunt a dangerous evil Digimon called MarineDevimon, but we currently lost track of it and accidently found you. Knowing who you are we will bring you to Gennai."

"You know Gennai?" asked Sakura curious.

"Yes, we had helped him a couple of times after your parents had left this world." Answered the captain her question.

"But how can we trust you?" asked Tadashi.

From the other side of the ship came another Digimon that looked a bit like CaptainHookmon holding a small box in his hand.

"This is my first Sargent Hookmon. A few days ago, we found this box and did not know what to do with it, I think you should take it."

The other Digimon gave the box to Maikeru. The box was a perfect cube with nine symbols on the upper side of it: the sun, the moon, a heart, a drop of water, circular waves, a cross, a beam of light, a lotus blossom and a rose.

"What is this?" asked Maikeru flustered.

"I do not know, but those symbols are holy. I think only Gennai knows what this is." Answered CaptainHookmon honestly.

"And you'll bring us directly to Gennai now?" asked Tadashi sceptical.

"No, it is not that easy. Gennai does not live close to the shore, so I will take you across the net ocean to server. I know a place where it will be save to leave the ship for you, I will not be able to help you much further from then on. But do not worry too much Gennai still has friends on server."

"How long will we have to stay on your ship?" asked May.

CaptainHookmon rolled his eye. "You do not have to stay if you do not want to stay, it is just an offer. If the weather does not change we will reach Server in two days."

Masaru looked at his friends and silently asked for their opinion, they all nodded and accepted CapatainHookmon's offer.

"Fine we will prepare some rooms for you under deck." He said and walked off towards the steering wheel. "Set course for Sever, full sail."


	10. Excalibur

**Alright the next chapter and the first real chapter of the second act.**

 **Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Digimon!**

CaptainHookmon had kept his promise after two days on the sea the ship had reached a small bay, that was kind of a natural harbour. With a rough description how, they could get to Gennai the Digidestined had left the ship and had said farewell to their new-found friends.

It had been early in the morning when they had left the ship and had stepped onto the shore. The whole bay was surrounded by huge cliffs on the land side, but thanks to Deputymon's instructions they quickly had found a path that had been crafted out of the cliffs. When they had all walked up the path they quickly had found the waterfall and the river that was the origin of the waterfall, which was a crucial waypoint to find Gennai. According to Deputymon the easiest way to Gennai was to follow the river to its origin there they would be able to find Gennai.

"Remember what Deputymon had said we should never walk to far away from the river especially not in northern direction, north to us is a big desert were we easily could get lost." Reminded them Maikeru.

"And we should be careful when we reach the forest, there could live Digimon that are very hostile to strangers." Added Makani.

"Right, so let's always be careful and let's get going." Said May trying to cheer up the Digidestined.

After they had walked parallel to the river for several hours, afternoon was already approaching and they hadn't even reached the forest or had seen signs of the dessert. The ground was covered with grass in various colours and the landscape only had a few small hills. Apart from their partners they also hadn't met any Digimon yet since they had made a step on Server, the only good thing was that they didn't had to fear thirst, because it was very easy to walk close to the river.

It was then when they realized how far the way to Gennai could be, during a break around noon Maikeru had managed to create a rough map of Server based on the information he had got from Deputymon and CaptainHookmon.

Meanwhile Sakura had used her binocular to have a look at their closer surroundings, but she hadn't found much accept for small hills and grass.

After an hour they continued their march. The fact that their environment didn't change at all made their walk very dull and their mood became worse with every step.

"We really should start thinking about a place for the night." Said Tadashi while he looked at the sun that was slowly coming closer to the horizon.

"Let's take a small rest, I'll use the binocular again." Suggested Sakura. The other Digidestined agreed with her, being happy about any opportunity to have a break.

Sakura once again took a look around with the binocular, after a minute she saw something that caught her interest.

"Guys I think I found something interesting." She said looking at the biggest hill around them.

"What is it?" asked Andrew excited while he walked close to her.

She leaned a bit against his arm. "Do you see that big hill over there."

"Yeah, the one with the black rocks on top of it?"

Sakura smiled. "Yes, but it isn't just rocks I think it could be ruins or something like that."

"Are you sure?" he asked surprised.

She handed him the binocular. "I think so, but you can have a look too."

"Sure." Andrew took the binocular and looked at the hill Sakura had noticed. "No doubt there is an artificial structure on top of the hill."

"We should go there and have a look, maybe it's a good place to stay there for the night." Suggested Masaru.

No one disagreed a safe place for the night was they all wanted the most right now. Together they walked away from the river towards the hill with the structures. On their way they still didn't see any other Digimon expect for their partners. But Hoshi noticed that the closer they came to the hill the more often they saw patches of burned or rotten grass. Also, when they started to walk up the hill that the grass around them didn't look as healthy as close to the river. Maikeru meant it could be because of the distance to the running water, but still the Digidestined started to feel a bit uncomfortable because of the change in their environment.

As they came closer to the top of the hill they saw clearly that the structures on top of the hill were ruins and remnants of a small castle that had burned at least once.

When they had reached the top of the hill they saw that much more of the castle was intact than they had thought at first. Even if the walls were broken down and the tower was only a few debris on the ground, there was still the great hall.

"We could stay here I guess." Said Tadashi a bit sceptical.

"Let's have a look at least, I'm sure it's more comfortable to stay inside for the night than to stay outside." Suggested Masaru.

"I don't have a good feeling with this." Said Tadashi and Maikeru in unison.

May rolled her eyes. "Don't worry boys I'll go first."

"Wait, don't go alone, I'll go with you." Said Masaru and followed her quickly.

"Oh, are you my knight in a shining armour." She said with a smirk while she took a few closer looks at the ruins of the castle.

Masaru blushed slightly. "Sure, I mean if that is ok for you."

"Then come already." She said and went inside the great hall.

The sun was already setting and only a small amount of sunlight found its way into the hall. As far as they could see the great hall was mostly empty, but pretty dirty.

"You can come in, too. It looks save." Said May to the Digidestined outside.

Masaru had walked in as far as the sunlight was illuminating the room, he discovered a few old benches and big tables but nothing spectacular.

"Candlemon could you please make it a bit lighter?" asked Sakura her partner.

Candlemon nodded and concentrated all of its power into the flame on its head illuminating the while hall with a dim light.

"Why has this place to be so dirty?" asked Makani frustrated.

"This isn't just dirt." Said Maikeru who rubbed some of the dirt between his fingers. "It's almost more soot than dust."

Tadashi took a closer look at the wooden tables and benches. "The wood is also covered with a thin layer of soot, but it's not burned."

"Wow look at this." They heard Hoshi speak in amazement.

The other Digidestined turned around and walked over towards Hoshi, together with Renamon she had walked to the far end of the hall and had discovered some kind of oriel. When Candlemon came closer more light fell into the oriel revealing what was inside to the others. In the dim light Hoshi had only seen outlines but now it was clearly visible for all.

In the oriel was a stone and with a bit fantasy the stone had the shape of a pyramid and a sword stuck in the stone. The sword in the stone was very big it was at least as big as Tadashi, the tallest among the Digidestined. The sword itself had a very simple design with a lot of straight lines and no decorative elements it was practical, not fancy.

Only after a few more looks they found something unusual on the base of the edge was symbol approximately the size of hand, the symbol was a light green sword with a slightly oversized cross guard.

"I think we should stay away from that sword." Said Maikeru concerned.

"Why?" asked Masaru confused.

"Because the sword and the stone are absolutely clean, that's odd because everything else in here is covered with soot and dust; and that makes me really uncomfortable."

"That's a very good point, maybe we should clean up a bit on the opposite side of the hall and spend the night there." Added Tadashi.

The other Digidestined had a similar opinion and so the Digidestined walked to the other side of the hall. There wasn't an oriel but stairs went down into the ground and vanished in the darkness, Sakura and Candlemon went closer to the stairs to look for a door or something similar, but even with Candlemon Sakura wasn't able to see much. The darkness at the foot of the stairs seemed to swallow every bit of light that made its way down the stairs.

"We are certainly not going down there." Pointed Makani out.

"I think she is right." Added Andrew quickly.

"I won't disagree, I think we should rest not too far away from the entrance." Said Masaru.

The other Digidestined also shared that opinion no one wanted to be so close to the scary stairs or the sword in the stone. When they had made a few steps away from the from the stairs they suddenly heard a loud rumble coming from the darkness they just had left behind.

"We could also sleep outside I guess." Said Maikeru.

May turned her head to look at her brother. "I'm sure it wasn't something dangerous."

While she was still looking at her brother May made another step and accidently hit a tall iron candle holder, with a loud bang the iron clashed on the ground. A much louder rumble was the instant reply to the loud bang.

"Maybe we really should go outside now." Said Tadashi in a hurry.

All the Digidestined and their partner ran towards the door the entrance of the hall they had used before. Just a few seconds before they reached the entrance big flames bursted out of the threshold, the flames emitted so much heat they had to take a step back.

"You filthy maggots disturbed my sleep, therefore I will cleanse you in my holy fire." They heard a very deep and angry voice speak.

They saw a pair of yellow eyes appear from the darkness, then body with four arms became visible, parts of the body were covered with a golden metal and flames.

"You fools entered my dominion and tainted this holy place." Growled their enemy.

Maikeru's laptop showed a picture of the Digimon together with some information. "Be careful this is Asuramon an ultimate level Digimon. "

While Asuramon came closer facing them with an angry expression they saw the other two faces of Asuramon. With every step Asuramon made the flames around its fists became bigger and its facial expression angrier. The Digidestined pulled out their Digivices.

Kotemon digivolve to Gladimon!

Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon!

Betamon digivolve to Seadramon!

Dracomon digivolve to Coredramon Blue!

Hagurumon digivolve to Guardomon!

Liollmon digivolve to Liamon!

Falcomon digivolve to Thunderbirdmon!

Renamon digivolve to Reppamon!

The eight Digimon surrounded Asuramon nearly destroying the ceiling of the hall. For a quick moment Asuramon's facial expression changed from wrath to a smile. "You are no match for me!" its facial expression turned back to wrath and it attacked.

Asuramon rushed forward and with four quick punches of its fist it knocked down Gladimon, Wizardmon, Liamon and Guardomon. Standing still Asuramon fired flames from its fists at the remaining four Digimon. The flames burned their skin forcing the Digimon to go into cover.

"You are to weak." Asuramon laughed and charged at the Digidestined.

"Split up and run." Yelled Masaru while running away from Asuramon.

Asuramon stood still and laughed at the Digidestined that were running away in different directions. Its six eyes glared at all the Digidestined. "I will have so much fun with you."

With three quick steps Asuramon walked over to May. "And I will start with you."

Realizing that she wouldn't be able to run away May brought her body into a fighting stance, considering that Asuramon was three times as big as her it looked really ridiculous.

"May don't." Masaru who stood the closest to her ran as fast as he could and manged to push her away just when Asuramon had raised its fist.

"Pathetic." It growled and kicked Masaru sending him fly across the hall and he crushed into the sword in the stone.

With a painful groan Masaru fell to the ground. He didn't know how but he somehow managed to stand up again and saw that May had changed her mind and was no evading Asuramon like the others, but the Digimon's fist came very close to his crush.

 _Touch the sword! TOUCH THE SWORD!_

He heard a voice in his head that seemed a bit familiar to him.

"Put your filthy fingers away from that!" Masaru heard Asuramon's angry voice when he tried to touch the sword.

Asuramon changed its direction and charged at Masaru again, but Seadramon, Coredramon Blue, Thunderbirdmon and Reppamon attacked Asuramon, before it could reach Masaru. Even if the four Digimon had no chance against Asuramon they were able to prevent it from attacking Masaru.

Eventually Masaru touched the sword, but it seemed like nothing had happened, only when he looked a bit closer again he realized that the light green symbol on the sword had vanished.

Instead suddenly a light green light came out of Makani's backpack, the surprise scared her that much that she accidentally threw her backpack off her shoulder. That caused the wooden box that they had received from Deputymon to fall out of the backpack. Now everybody saw that the box was the origin of the green light. The lid had opened itself a bit and the green light came out of the small crack.

Asuramon had knocked out the four Digimon that had attacked it and now continued to make its way to Masaru, but suddenly Gladimon stood in Asuramon's way.

"I am ready Masaru." Said Gladimon confident.

"Ready for what?" asked Masaru flustered.

"Ready to win this fight!" confirmed Gladimon and Masaru looked surprised at his green glowing Digivice.

Gladimon ultimate digivolution to Knightmon!

Gladimon became as big as Asuramon and its body became even more humanoid and bulky, it's armour became stronger and thicker and instead of two sabres it was now holding a big medieval sword.

"What did just happen?" asked Asuramon confused.

"Destiny!" replied Knightmon with a deep and calm voice, before it swung its sword. "Berserk Sword!" An arc of energy followed the trail of the sword that directly aimed at Asuramon.

Asuramon barely managed to block the attack with its four arms, but with a quick movement that none expected from Knightmon it attacked again this time cutting through Asuramon from the head to the hip. The three faced Digimon dissolved into a cloud of data and Knightmon dedigivolved to Kapurimon.

With a painful moan Masaru fell to his knees, May ran to him and give him some support so that he wouldn't fall to the ground completely. When she felt that he tried to stand up she helped him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"You scared the hell out of me, idiot." She whispered into his ear. "Don't do something like this again."

"I just wanted to protect you." He whispered back.

"I know, but I can't be happy when you save me and get beaten up like this." She said more gently and carefully rubbing his back. Feeling that he was able to stand alone again May slowly broke the embrace.

As soon as they had separated Sakura wanted to look after her brother too, but Kapurimon was faster and jumped into Masaru's arms.

Masaru looked at his partner. "Did you really just digivolve to the ultimate level?"

"Yes, your bravery gave me the power to surpass my limits." Squealed Kapurimon happy.

Masaru wanted to answer something but he was silenced by his sister that gave him a quiet hug.

After a few more moments of awkward silence Tadashi approached his oldest friend. "How's your back."

Masaru shrugged. "Surprisingly good, I mean it doesn't hurt that much, it's more like that my muscles feel very sore."

While everybody was looking after Masaru, Makani had picked up the wooden box, that had stopped to glow after the ultimate digivolution, she placed the box in the middle of the Digidestined.

"Let's have a look I guess." Said Maikeru, not waiting for an answer he carefully opened the box.

Inside the box were eight rhombus shaped pendants, they were crystal clear and looked like they were completely made out of glass, only one pendant was different: in the centre of the pendant was a light green sword with a slightly oversized cross guard.

Sakura took the pendant and gave it to her brother. "I think this one belongs to you."

"Eight Digidestined, eight Pendants this can't be just a coincidence." Sighed Maikeru.

"Great that only means even more trouble is ahead of us." Said Tadashi.

Eventually every Digidestined took a pendant and put it around its neck, after a quick discussion they agreed to still spend the night inside the hall, but they staid really close to the entrance. Now that the flames had died the Digidestined a really good idea why there was so much soot in the hall.

While the others prepared a small camp, May walked over to Masaru. "Take off your shirt."

Masaru looked confused at her, blushing. "What?"

She gave him a small smile. "Take off your shirt, I still got some of the ointment Sepikmon gave us at File Island, I'm sure it will help."

He smiled thankfully at her. "Thank you May."

Outside of the hall, hidden behind a big stone that was once a part of the wall stood two Digimon: a small orange dinosaur and an oversized ladybug.

"That was really close." Said the dinosaur like Digimon.

"But it was necessary." Answered the ladybug like Digimon.

 **And that's it for this chapter. Sadly, this is the last chapter for this year, I'll use the rest of the year for my other stories.**

 **Also, I need a beta-reader for this story, mostly for grammar- and spell-check, so if you are interested PM me.**

 **As always pls R &R and I see you soon, happy holidays.**

 **sayonara**


End file.
